With the constant development of network convergence, a next generation network (NGN) emerges. The NGN has an integrated open network architecture, which, on the basis of the packet technology, uses a soft switch as the core, and is capable of providing speech, data, video, and multimedia services. The NGN represents the development direction of communication networks.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of an NGN architecture in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the NGN architecture includes a media gateway (MG) and a media gateway controller (MGC). The MGC is configured to manage the call status and control the bearer resources of the MG. The MG is configured to convert a media stream from one format to another format. For example, the MG converts a media stream in an E1 timeslot in a circuit switched network into a Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP) media stream in an Internet Protocol (IP) network, and under the signaling control of the MGC, establishes, modifies, or releases the media stream, and manages resources. In addition, the MG can implement the function of network address translation. In the NGN architecture shown in FIG. 1, speaker-dependent speech recognition may be implemented. During the implementation, the MG stores a uniform resource identifier (URI) in advance, where the URI corresponds to pronunciation grammars and pronunciation characteristics of a speaker. When the MG receives a speech recognition request that the speaker sends through a user equipment (UE), the MG may perform recognition on the speech of the speaker according to the URI, so as to convert a speech signal into a signal that can be recognized by a machine.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem: the existing MG cannot implement speech recognition and enrolment.